


Drag Me Down That Path, It's Where I Want To Go

by daffodil_daisy



Series: Season Of Kink 2019 [3]
Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, Closeted Character, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_daisy/pseuds/daffodil_daisy
Summary: Patty wants to be sexually strangled. That is some fucked up shit Nonnie is definitely into.





	Drag Me Down That Path, It's Where I Want To Go

“What do you know about autoerotic asphyxiation?” Patty asks, apropos of nothing. 

Nonnie giggles the same way she always does when Patty has a point she doesn’t understand yet. “Uh, whatever I could Google, I guess.” 

Patty shoves her hand in the plastic popcorn bowl and delivers a dozen kernels to her pretty lips. “I bet Hugh Grant jerks off while strangling himself.” 

Nonnie gestures to the tv, currently playing Bridget Jones’s Diary. “Daniel, or actual Hugh Grant?”

“Actual Hugh Grant. But really, you’ve never thought about it? All those people dying from it, surely they must have had a reason?”

“No, I just focused on the dead people part.” Nonnie is used to being the voice of reason when hanging out with Patty. When your entire friendship revolves around watching movies and Netflix together, a lot of weird conversations get prompted. She’s not a total buzzkill, she doesn’t think. She’s just the voice in the room pointing out living in the The Quiet Place universe would be impossible, no one can go a year without farting, an act which is definitely loud enough to attract the monsters. 

“I want to try it.”

How did Nonnie know this conversation was going to end up here? Like all Gen Z virgins, Patty mind is full of kink she’s normalized. When every show, movie, and piece of social media wants to be the thing that scandalizes you and leaves an impression, desensitization is merely an act of self-protection. “Well, when you get a boyfriend you can try whatever you want.”

“I’m not willing to wait twenty years for this.” 

“Well, you can’t tie a tie around your neck and lean forward. What if you pass out?” Nonnie’s almost positive that’s _how_ said deaths happened.

Patty grabs the remote and mutes it before shifting on the bed to catch Nonnie’s eye. “You could do it.”

“What?” Bridget is talking to drunk Daniel after the birthday dinner, and Nonnie stares at the 2000’s fashions so she doesn’t have to look at Patty. She knows she’s already blushing, eye contact would only make things worse.

“You could choke me, then I could choke you. Totally platonically.”

And see, this is why Nonnie keeps Patty for a friend, even though she’s a bit crazy and any member of the school theater club would be much more sane in comparison. Patty gets these fucked up ideas that, if Nonnie is being real, she likes getting coerced into trying. 

“Platonic choking? Seriously?”

They both know that particular dubious tone means she’s about to give in to whatever idea Patty has in her head. But it’s important to not seem too eager. 

“Lets just try it. If you’re not into it we’ll stop, just like the mint chocolate chip and cheddar cheese smoothies.”

“Those were an abomination!” Nonnie declares. Easily one of the worst things she’s ever eaten. Whichever blogger mommy wrote that recipe was a crazy person with all her taste buds burned off by too much wine.

Patty strips like she’s changing into pajamas but gets distracted halfway through and sits on the bed still naked. And then she lies down, back flat against the mattress. Nonnie has spent some time flushed in her sleeping bag, thinking about how Patty not wearing a bra or underwear under her flannel PJs. She never thought she’d get to see Patty fully, full breasts and curly pubes and such an expanse of skin. Patty isn’t even trying to hide, she hasn’t pulled a blanket up or crossed her arm over her chest. It’s a rare lack of body shame, and Nonnie likes it.

“I’m gonna start now, alright? Don’t freak out.”

Nonnie immediately wants to freak out. Patty’s inched up the bed to be slightly reclined. The way Patty is sitting against her headboard, half hunched over so her fingers can reach her hole to plunge in has left her with fat rolls. Nonnie wants nothing more than to bite them, to lick the slit of Patty’s bellybutton and leave hickeys all over her stomach. There’s just something about Patty that screams Aphrodite, lust and sex. Or maybe it’s Dionysus who’s better to invoke hedonism and pride thereof.

Trying her best to stay composed, Nonnie hones in on the proposed choking part, not the current godlike masturbation. “You can’t tell me if you want to stop. I won’t do something that could kill you if you can’t even say stop.”

Patty casts her eyes around her room. They rest on a can of nuts, one of a dozen junk foods littered across the bedroom. She scrambles to get them, only to put them on the pillow beside her. “I’ll shake these nuts if you need to stop.”

Nonnie never been this wet in her life. Seeing Patty like this is the most unbearably hot thing. This is how things should shake out, socially. Popularity shouldn’t be decided by class or clique, it should be decided by who looks best with her fingers curled into her pussy. Patty would win, easily.

“Put the can where you can reach better,” Nonnie commands. Consumed by a fantasy or not, there’s no way she’s letting Patty die. 

With the can of nuts actually in Patty’s hand this time, Nonnie can move on the bed until she’s cross-legged beside her best friend’s head. It’s difficult to make first contact, to stretch her left arm wide and press her fingers against Patty’s neck. With her head tilted the way it is, most of Patty’s double chin has sunk away, leaving soft and pliable skin. Nonnie closes her eyes and prays to a god she doesn’t generally believe in before tightening her grip. Her thumb digs into the column of Patty’s throat more than she thought it would. Skin is elastic, apparently.

Patty doesn’t jerk out of her grasp. She doesn’t shake the can of nuts, and she doesn’t pull away from Nonnie’s hand. Nonnie knows Patty could, if she wanted to, she’s not holding her with that much force. The leverage of a whole body compared to one squeezing hand is not equal. The lack of resistance is a confidence boost for Nonnie. Patty _likes_ it, and that means Nonnie doesn’t have to spend every nanosecond memorizing the way Patty looks and feels and smells, because Patty’s not going to try to escape and yank on a bathrobe, and Nonnie has more then five seconds to experience this.

Time added to the clock, Nonnie tightens her grip once again. She can feel the middle of Patty’s throat quivering against her palm. Evidently, it’s what Patty was looking for bringing this whole thing up, because it’s now that Patty resumes fingering herself. Even if Nonnie wasn’t sitting up and granted with a perfect top down view, she’d be able to hear it. Patty is turned on enough to be wet. It makes her wonder if Patty’s a squirter; Nonnie’s own version of being misled by porn elevating the statistically rare. 

Nonnie gets bold. It’s hard to say what comes over her, but Nonnie moves from sitting beside Patty’s throat to straddling her. Patty’s love handles are as soft as velvet on her calves. Not for the first time, not even for the hundredth, Nonnie wonders what the fuck is wrong with society for not realizing how sexy and lush a fat body can be. For a moment it’s two hands on Patty’s throat as Patty jerks off, writhing on the bed between Nonnie’s knees. Then Nonnie removes a hand landing it instead on Patty’s pussy. Her mound is plumper, juicier. The kind of thing you’d want to squeeze and play with, like a dog with a rope toy. But the real prize is beyond that thick flesh, and Nonnie can’t hold back for long.

It’s the first time Nonnie’s felt labia not her own, and Patty’s are totally different. For one thing, her inner lips are two different sizes. That’s some realism PornHub doesn’t offer, and probably something else Patty’s been conditioned to hate about herself. Nonnie refuses to find it anything except hot, anything except a reminder that this isn’t some ridiculous porn but is actually happening. She glides her fingers up and down the length of them, gathering slick as she goes. Only when her fingertips are dripping wet does Nonnie focus in on rubbing them overtop Patty’s clit.

It doesn’t take much. It’s hard to say if it’s the handjob or not. Nonnie’s pretty proud of her work, and she also knows it’s the first time Patty’s been touched like that. They’re both complete and total virgins, after all. Were, she guesses. Handjobs count. Still, Nonnie has to factor in the breathlessness, and the way Patty’s chest heaved as she tried to get air past Nonnie’s grip. Considering it’s what she was daring Nonnie to do, it has to be a pretty big factor in her orgasm. The only thing Nonnie regrets is having to get off of Patty and back onto the bed, and it’s not like there’s a choice in the matter. Surprise sexual contact and surprise afterglow cuddling are very different things to explain away. 

“Come on Non. Lay down. Your turn.”

This is where things get pushed. Nonnie is going to have to reciprocate, at least for a moment before she can shake the can for an out and say she doesn’t like it. Otherwise it’s too obvious she capitulated just for the sexual experience. She takes a big breath -her last, an obnoxious voice comments insider her head- and lays down on Patty’s pink sheets. Unlike Patty she’s still fully dressed, in shorts and a comfy knit shirt. There’s a presumption in stripping that she can’t quite allow herself, despite Patty having no problem with it.

It’s not as scary as Nonnie would have said a minute ago. Yeah, there are two hands tight on her throat, fingers close enough to feel more like clenching mittens. Yeah, she can barely intake air, like trying to breathe through a straw after running laps. But Patty is looking at her the whole time, keeping eye contact. It’s hard to not like that kind of attention.

It’s so entrancing, actually, that she forgets to masturbate. Patty notices before she does. “Yeah, I heard that some girls don’t do it that way. Are you a pillow girl, or a vibe girl?”

Nonnie can’t speak with hands on her neck. Even if she could Patty is always asking rhetorical questions. She can’t possibly be expected to answer. 

Patty gets off the bed. Nonnie doesn’t want to break the spell, the bubble they’re in, so she doesn’t ask where she’s going. Or why when she comes back she has a toothbrush and a sandwich bag. She can’t ask, for risk of cracking the beautiful smile Patty has on her face. She already hates everyone at school for making it such a rare occurrence. She’s not going to be a reason for it disappearing.

“I’m going with a vibe. I just can’t see you rutting against a pillow. Your house always has the floral pillowcases your nan sews. But I don’t actually have one, so I hope this’ll work.”

This time when Patty gets on top of her, she makes a show of tucking the end of the toothbrush in the plastic bag and turning it on. The spin of the bristles is audible. Patty tugs the elastic of Nonnie’s shorts away from her stomach, and tucks the electric toothbrush down against her. Even when Patty lets go, the snap of elastic only holds the equipment in place. There’s no question about it. An electric toothbrush works as a vibrator when it’s put right on your clit. The plastic saves her from rough bristles, it’s just all vibration. 

The breathplay kicks in as Patty tightens her grip, still keeping comforting eye contact. Colors are sparking and dancing in front of Nonnie’ eyes and she can’t tell if she can’t breathe because there’s no air to suck down or because she’s about to come.

Nonnie tries her best to not cry out when her orgasm crashes over her. She has a fair bit of practice. She lives in her parents' house, after all. Pretty much every teenager is forced to have jerk off sessions that don’t attract attention. Still, it’s harder with a partner than by yourself. Everything is just a little more unexpected, and it’s natural for your body to want to react to things it’s not anticipating. Patty ends up letting go with one hand, to cover her mouth and muffle the sound.

And then she’s letting go with her other hand. Because yeah, of course, experiment’s over. No need to keep on touching when results have been found. Nonnie tries not to feel bereft. She was never meant to have the touch of Patty’s hands on her throat, so logically she can’t feel bad without it.

She’s so busy shoving her feelings back into the box in her head -a truly tissue paper thin box, for all that it bulges and lets things escape- that she doesn’t notice Patty getting off the bed. Nonnie only realizes that she must have when Patty’s sitting up against the headboard, fluffy green bathrobe tied around her.

“Admit it. Those guys had a point.”

Nonnie can’t stop blushing. She can only pray Patty sees it as an orgasmic flush, not a rapid realization of what she’s done. But the best way to cover is rejoin the conversation ASAP. The snarkier the better.

“Do you even know any of their names?”

Patty grabs her phone and types something before triumphantly announcing “David Carridine.” 

Nonnie makes a face, totally conscious of the slick between her legs probably soaking into her underwear but ignoring it to set the right tone. “Kinda proving my point, not yours, actually.”

“Point, schmoint, whatever. That was fun as hell, and you know it.” Patty grabs the discarded bowl of popcorn and tilts it towards Nonnie. Gracious, for a girl who likes her snacks. “Unmute it, I wanna see Mark and Bridget have their happily ever after.”

Happily ever afters aren’t for everyone, Nonnie knows. They aren’t for her, that’s for sure. But she can snatch up her moments, and keep them close. And shit- maybe Patty will get the itch to be strangled again before she gets a boyfriend, before Brick or some other pretty boy finally sees the light and takes Patty out, and Nonnie can be the friendly neighborhood lab rat to experiment with. Anything is possible, except a happy ending.


End file.
